


Almost Paradise

by MorganaNK



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>B/A relationship future fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Characters the property of Joss Whedon and interested parties  
> Lyrics belong to Ann Wilson and Mike Reno  
> No copyright infringement intended

**ANGEL**

It’s been a long fight to get here. Demons, plagues, The First, Wolfram and Hart, The Judge, Adam, Riley, Parker, Kate, Raven, Jheira and even ourselves, to name but a few of the things that have got in the way over the years. Determinedly I have worked towards my Shanshu. Always hoping that one day I could share my redemption with you.

"I thought that dreams belonged to other men  
‘Cause each time I got close  
They’d fall apart again

I feared my heart would beat in secrecy  
I faced the night alone  
Oh how could I have known  
That all my life I only needed you"

**BUFFY**

You told me to move on. Told me that I deserved something other than the darkness. Something ‘normal’. Do you know how much I grew to despise that word? But I gave it my best shot, tried dating ‘normal’ men. Huh! Parker was a using bastard and Riley...what can I say about him? A lot, but it would be safer to say that he definitely wasn’t who he appeared to be. After that I gave up and concentrated on my life. I had the odd date but it never amounted to much, I didn’t let it. Night after night I took on demons that thought that they would be the one to end my reign, a couple came close, but all the time I though of you and you gave me the strength I needed.

"It seems like perfect love’s so hard to find  
I’d almost given up  
You must have read my mind

And all these dreams I saved for a rainy day  
They’re finally coming true  
I’ll share them all with you  
Now we hold the future in our hands"

**ANGEL**

The day I got my redemption. I woke up to find my heart beating and my skin warm. My first thought was to call you. Would you be interested? Would you still want me? I was scared but I knew I had to take the risk. With a shaking hand and a pounding heart I dialled your number.

**BUFFY**

When I answered the phone and heard your trembling voice I panicked. I thought that something was wrong, that you were hurt. And then you said the words and it was my turn to tremble. Tears poured down my face and my voice deserted me.

**ANGEL**

First there was silence, then a strangled croak. I spoke your name again and then I heard your reply, your voice barely a whisper. ‘Come home.’

**BUFFY**

I heard the line disconnect and I knew. I knew that all the years of separation were over. I knew that a new chapter was beginning in both our lives. You were coming home.

**ANGEL**

I drove as if the hounds of hell were after me. Nothing was going to keep me from your arms. All the years of loneliness, of empty dreams and a broken heart, they were over. I was going home...

"And in your arms salvation’s not so far away  
It’s getting closer  
Closer every day"

**BUFFY**

We’re together now, limbs entwined and you deep inside me. Just lying together. At peace. Our lovemaking has been both frantic and sensual. It has been so long since I have felt safe, felt complete. I have waited so long for you my Love.

**ANGEL**

I can’t believe that I’m finally here, wrapped in your arms and sheathed in your warmth. How many nights have I been here in my dreams? But it’s real; I can taste you, touch you, and inhale your intoxicating scent. Beloved, I have missed you.

"Almost paradise  
We’re knocking on heaven’s door  
Almost paradise  
How could we ask for more  
I swear that I can see forever in your eyes  
Paradise"


End file.
